warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Electric Shield
Damage Bonus 200% Critical Damage Bonus 100% Shock Damage | range = 6 m x 4.25 m Static Shield ?.? m x ?.? m Current Shield | duration = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 s | cardonly = } |info = |-|Static Shield= "Static" refers to static electricity, a '''stationary' electrical charge where there is no flow of electrons.'' *Volt creates an energy barrier 4.25 meters high and 6''' meters wide that absorbs enemy fire. Shots fired through the shield by Volt and his allies will gain '''50% damage, and critical damage will be multiplied by 200%. The shield lasts for 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 seconds. **Damage bonuses are not affected by Power Strength. **The damage bonus is an additive bonus that's applied to the weapon's base damage, similar to an elemental mod. For an unmodified weapon that inflicts 100 base damage, firing through a shield will increase the total damage to 100 (1 + 0.5) = 150. The weapon now inflicts 100 base damage and 50 damage. **The damage bonus combines with other elemental types to create compound elements on weapons that have an elemental base damage type, but this does not apply to weapons with a physical base damage type or any continuous-trigger weapons. **Firing through multiple shields will cause the damage bonus to stack additively (e.g., firing through three shields will grant a 150% damage bonus). The critical damage bonus does not stack with additional shields. **Duration is affected by Power Duration. **Height and width are not affected by Power Range. *Electric Shield affects certain weapons differently: **All primary and secondary weapons will gain damage and amplified critical damage. Thrown melee weapons, such as the Glaive, are not affected by Electric Shield. **Weapons that have additional sources of damage, such as the Quanta, will have their additional sources affected by Electric Shield so long as the damage can be modified. For example, firing a Torid grenade through a shield will affect the projectile damage and the area damage. Firing a Mutalist Quanta orb through a shield will not affect the orb's contact damage (which cannot be modified on the weapon), but it will affect the orb's explosion damage. **Weapons affected by damage falloff, such as the Brakk, will not suffer the penalty. **Until , hitscan weapons and Held-trigger weapons with limited range, would be given a fixed range of 70 meters when fired through an Electric Shield. Note: the Amprex or the Synapse do not gain the fixed range modifier. **Held-trigger weapons will also gain hitscan properties (e.g., the Spectra's beam, which has a noticeable travel time, will damage enemies instantaneously after passing through a shield). * Abilities interaction: ** Casting Shock through the Shield will electrify it, inflicting 100% of Shock's damage to enemies that pass through it (e.g., Electric Shield will deal 260 damage if Shock's modified damage is 260). ***The bonus damage from Volt's passive will also be stacked onto the damage from Shock (e.g., Electric Shield will deal 810 damage if Shock's modified damage is 260 and the Passive bonus is 550 at the time Shock is cast). ** The 50% Electric Damage buff can apply to Mesa's Regulator pistols as well. ** Casting Embers Fireball through the Shield will change its damage type and proc to radioactive. ] Further research required ] *While most hostile gunfire and AoE damage is blocked by Electric Shield, weapons with innate Punch Through, such as a Hyekka Master's Ignis, can bypass Electric Shield and damage you. *As Electric Shield will be centered near the HUD's target reticle when cast, the reticle will determine the shield's orientation as it spawns. *Can be cast a maximum of 6''' times, casting after the maximum will remove the earliest Static Shield and create a new one where cast. *Cannot be cast while a Current Shield is equipped. |-|Current Shield= *"Current" refers to an electrical current, which is the flow or '''movement of electrons. *Volt has the ability to pickup one of his Static Shields through a context action. Doing so will cause the shield to decrease in size (?.? m ?.? m) and become mobile, fixed 1 meter directly in front of Volt. Activating the context action again will convert the Current Shield back into a Static Shield. *When the Current Shield is equipped Volt will be limited to the use of only his secondary and melee weapons. *Volt's energy will be drained by 1''' for every '''1 meter he travels with the Current Shield equipped, on top of the 5.0 s-1 energy drain rate. **Energy drain rate is affected by Power Duration and Power Efficiency through the equation (DrainRate (2 PowerEfficiency)) PowerDuration. **Distance per energy is affected by Power Efficiency through the equation DPE (2 PowerEfficiency). * If not stated otherwise all interactions and properties of static shield also apply to current shield. *Only one Current Shield can be equipped at a time. |tips = *Multiple instances of the Static Shield can provide a 360 degree wall of protection, or can be used once if backing up into a tight space, blocking enemy fire from all angles. *Note that this kind of shield does not protect its users from above and below attacks. However, as the Static Shield is centered at your crosshair, you can place them above and below you to fix this. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases the duration of Static Shield to 73.0 seconds and reduces the energy drain rate of Current Shield to 1.71 s-1. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost and drain rate to 12.5 and 3.13 s-1 respectively, and increases distance per energy to 4 m. **Reduces Static Shield duration to 10.0 seconds. **Increases energy drain rate to 3.13 s-1. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Strength has no positive effect on this ability. **Increases cost to 77.5. **Increases energy drain rate to 10.7 s-1. **Decreases distance per energy to .65 m. **Reduces Static Shield duration to 18.13 seconds. |bugs = *The Penta does not gain any damage bonuses. *The Ignis, Embolist and Opticor lose their AoE properties. *If Shock is cast through Electric Shield with the max bonus damage from Static Discharge (1000) the total damage dealt will be slightly lower than expected (e.g., if Shock adds 100 damage to Electric Shield plus the 1000 bonus damage from passive, the amount of damage inflicted will only be 1098 instead of 1100). }} See also * Volt de:Elektrischer Schild ru:Электрический щит Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Electricity Damage Category:Volt Category:Channeled Abilities